The Blood of the Immortals
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: Also known as "Among the Weirdest Things". Everything's already at peace. What happens when an old enemy appears once again. And who is this Gale Narumi anyway? Can Zero survive from all of this? What does it have to do with his blood? KanaZero, OCZero :Will be on Hiatus(due to the lack of inspiration...I'm sorry for the inconvenience.):


**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm back! I'm sorry if I deleted this one because I thought if I reset my account the errors will be fixed. Sooo~I'll try if my theory is true…Thank you for reviewing my stories!*bows***

**Gale: Minna-san.. Author-san will change the story a little. So please understand if you got confused on this chapters..*nervous***

**Animelyver: Why? Is there something wrong about my creative mind….*shaking***

**Gale: No-no! You are absolutely wonderful…butwhydoI'mthefirsttoappearinsteadofZeroorKaname.**

**Animelyver: Because you are handsome Gale, my love! Or do you want me to use Ern instead? *threats***

**Ern: Why the H*ll I'm involve with this story?! *shouts from somewhere***

**Gale: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I get it! I get it! I don't want his cuteness be exposed to the readers! *crying hysterically***

**Ern: S-Shut up you purple gay giant!*blushes***

**Animelyver: I really love you two..*smiles***

**Ern: The feelings aren't mutual you pig!*walks away***

**Animelyver: Do you want to disappear in an instant?!*holds a paper and a lighter***

**Disclaimer: If I own Vampire Knight, Yuki will be the antagonist, Zero will become our dreamed Uke and Kaname will be our very handsome Seme…Seriously? **

**Warnings: Do I have warnings to tell you this story isn't Rated M? I just wanted to have warnings...XD Swearing and cussing (is it the same?) Anyway, be ready for sexual tensions(but no sexual intercourse)**

**No flamers, haters, flaggers…those flames you give to me will be used to burn my ugly stories…so those who flame will receive a big gratitude from me…Got it?**

**Please don't take offense on anything…I experienced people taking the words so seriously, but admit it…Some Americans wanted to pleasure themselves right? Sorry for those who get shot by the mighty 'One of Them' bullet.**

**I'm a Pilipino and English isn't my mother tongue…Then you must understand that this is crappy English…and I accept rude comments as an inspiration to make this story good…so those who wanted to piss me off will be rewarded with a virtual cookie. And don't forget to dodge the mighty 'One of Them' bullet or else you'll be drowned in accusations and guilt…by your conscience of course!**

**Gale's been OC here… XD**

**UnBetaed**

**Chapter 1- Blood**

It was dark midnight, the streets were empty and no sign of a dark man caught his gaze. He stood there, leaning on the street lamp with no protection to the cold wind caressing his exposed arms. Dark purple locks swayed as he steadied himself after shivering to the breeze. He shouldn't be out here tonight at all. The Council just told him to wait and meet some dark man appearing every night on "San Fernando" street. Being a hunter on his age probably received hundreds of access in every country he was assigned to so he is not surprised that he got a trip to New York, America quickly and without getting informed. He can't blame the vampires for seeing him as a dangerous hunter because he is already a threat to them since he appeared on the council holding 7 heads of unknown species of vampires. He even remembered the time when he visited the council (not in a kindly visit manner) on the second time, it's the time when the Leaders are gathering in a meeting about him (isn't he very popular?). One of them hissed in fury before launching at him. He dodged of course! Not without getting clawed on the chest. It's not a kind of animal claw you have when a cat is angry at you, it's a kind where some monkey grew some claws and attacked you for stealing a banana, or stepping on their tail. That hurts. He experienced living in the jungle to catch a Level E vampire erasing the animals' existence in the wild. And that was the most horrible of all the hunts he had made.

He shook his head tossing the memories to the back of his mind.

"Are you Gale Narumi?", a deep voice caught his attention on his surroundings.

The man was (as the leader describe) tall, well-toned, dark hair braided on his back, red eyes (what do you expect for a vampire?) and a small smile decorated his lips. He kept his eyes steady to the man before him. He was handsome too but with an appearance of a nomad. His dark hair was curled around his face with the exception of the braid on his back, adding the beauty on his features. Gale narrowed his eyes the man was wearing. Dark hiking boots, tight fitting jeans, a black t-shirt with a printed name 'Maria' and a small cape hiding his clothes. He would be mistaken as a gothic…well…vampires are usually called gothic 'creatures' as the human says. While he, Gale Narumi, the most victorious hunter in the world, was actually wearing a lame outfit. Don't blame him for the getup. He almost got killed by his ex-partner for refusing to disguise. You know, to blend with humans. But hey! It's night duh! What kind of human would venture in the dark night-yeah, humans are just too stubborn.

"Yeah, and I guess you are Roderick?"

"Nice to meet you hunter, I was assigned by the Leader to talk you about the deal…"

The word deal seemed to trail on his mouth. The purple haired nodded. It was just a kind of deal. The Leader told him to make the exchange in New York, and he knew the Leader is plotting something very dangerous. Being a hunter he is, it couldn't hurt to return to the Committee with formation. He would be probably ranked again as the "Greatest Hunter". But there is another competitive to his awards, with the name of Zero Kiryuu. He is the last of the Kiryuus, after the news that his brother Ichiru is alive everyone was spreading the rumors that they are rivals on the heir throne thingy which Gale found amusing and turned out to be disappointed that Ichiru died. Zero was a tough one he has ever met to the exception of their master Toga. Toga Yagari was their amazing teacher who taught him everything. He have never met Zero before since he was a kid so he is a little surprised that the Kiryuu is also a student of his former teacher slash master.

"If you don't mind following me?", Roderick, which is the vampire he was talking to, cleared his throat before asking. Gale nodded then followed the man to the darkest parts of the street. It was silent on the way, no one even asked a question about the deal the Council have been finally planning a few months ago after the death of Rido. Gale pouted at recalling that time that he had missed for finishing the job in L.A. The outbreak between Rido and the other forces didn't reach the whole world, which he is all whiny about after hearing the news. He could have kicked some Vampire butt along the way to the case. They reached they destination, an old and ruined apartment. It rested between two apartment buildings too. The old thing would have to undergo restoration like its other neighboring buildings. It seemed to be very abandoned, trash and rotten smelling who-knows-what entered his nose. He snorted at the tear on the posters attached to the wall. Some of it advertising some XXX club or something he didn't want to know. He once live in America, and he don't want to experience the haunting nightmares about girls wearing nothing but towel on their regions and creates a mob just to feel his so-called 'heaven'. He refused to stay outside in the streets in 24 hours. Gladly, his paranoia stopped bothering him after leaving America to Japan, his hometown. Gale couldn't just understand American girls this days…

"Here is it, we should get inside.", Roderick gestured Gale to follow him.

There was no answer. The doors were broken already, making it easier for them to enter. They entered, catching Gale's amazement. The place looked like a hotel, more like an old high-class hotel. It was small but elegant to look at. A long red carpet was the first to greet him on the hall, followed by a chandelier hanging on the ceiling with dusty but bright gems glittering. Behind the receptionist was a box with a glass case containing keys for each one of the room. His long purple locks didn't hide the amazement on his eyes.

"The heck is this place?", he muttered, taking note on his surroundings in case something happens to him. After the death or Rido, the hunters and Vampires created an alliance to fight to the remaining Level E vampires. The riot between forces turned peaceful, but some others still bear hatred to the other creatures. Gale didn't know if he should hate or love the blood-sucking creatures. Nah! It isn't written in the contract anyway. It said: Vampires will be always be aided by Hunters and vice-versa etc. It never said that he should trust or make friends with them, right?

"It was a temporary place for vampires wandering in the place without home", the vampire on the front answered. Gale watched his cape sway in the wind. He hated vampires on the first day he encountered one. It must be a pain to get used to smiling at vampires rather than shooting them in the face when you made an eye contact.

"So, like an orphanage?"

"Yes"

"Then what are we going to do here?"

"The Leader said you must meet someone…"

"And? Who is that someone?", he asked. He started to get comfortable to the man, but he still took aware of his surroundings and clothes, who knows maybe someone ambushed him out of nowhere.

"Trust me, he is the most respectable vampires in this building…"

"Yeah, as if I'm one with you", Gale muttered. He puffed his purple locks upwards, away from his face after the annoying hair lock blocks his eyes. He couldn't just understand the logic of gravity. This man before him has gravity-defying hair. Why he wasn't blessed with one?

The only thing he could do is to stare angrily at the hair style Roderick possessed and wait till it lost it position. Talking about gravity-defying…The Kurans! And how does the Gravity-Defying hair led to the Kurans? Gale has seen them once in England. They have 2 Heirs, the two of them are engaged. He's been looking forward on the blood relatives of Rido. And what he saw was a mess on his brain, heart or whatever fragile thing he's been having. The Princess of the Kurans was a total B-*-T-C-H….

"Here we are…"

He gave one glance at the man before entering.

The next thing that greeted him was a small and smelly room. He pinched his nose in attempt to block the almost-poisonous-gas that gave him the picture of a rotten vampire. Roderick was at posture, but you could see how uncomfortable he felt after entering the room. The small apartment isn't like what he expected from the halls he saw earlier. This place was covered in garbage and rotten food. The couches were violently pushed on the other side of the wall, as in blocking the noise from the rooms on its left and right. A table turned upside down with claw marks on the sides. There is also a hint that the vampire loved liquor, seeing five bottles of strong beer illegal in America. He wondered where he got them. Gale Narumi was also a beer-loving man, visiting all kinds of night clubs who serves the very best wine or beer. His addiction was cut off by his ex-partner, who had done nothing to steal away his fun. Gale formed a little smile on his face after remembering his partner's 'Mother Hen' mode.

He made his way to the pile of used clothes. It was blocking the way since they went here. He admitted, his room's much dirtier than this dumped room only to be turned cleaner when his ex-partner decided to visit. He only sighed at the other's concern over him.

"Leader Horan?", Roderick glanced back and forth to the flipped objects near the wall. The purple haired hunter beside him only scratched his head in confusion. Is this Leader Horan a kind of guy who wanted to secure himself in a flipped table or something? The vampire beside him started to search for his other comrade. Gale grinned silently at watching the man finding something underneath on furniture. Is this search for the vampire is like finding a needle in the haystack? He is very sure no living thing can live let alone survive in this Neanderthal cave. His nose snorted in disgust and amusement after seeing the vampire took all his bravery to enter for who-knows-how-long ignored bathroom. The urge to laugh at looking at the man who returned to the living room subsided, as he turned red when Roderick pointed to his groin, indication that some man on the bathroom is jerking off or anything.

"Ugh! Disgusting…", the hunter muttered, hiding his red ears out of sight. Even though he is already an adult, it doesn't mean that he wouldn't be embarrassed to those "things". The Heck! He's even afraid to release himself off! He guessed that it's just his teenage hormones coming back to life, but is it normal for a man not to be aroused when it comes to women? Maybe he's picky…

"I can entertain you for a while". This brought the eyebrows on his face rise, like they are the dead who has been brought to life. He didn't even to look at the mirror to see his face silly, judging how the way the vampire in front of him smirked.

"I don't bite…"

"Yeah you don't! You are a VAMPIRE!", Gale sarcastically rolled his eyes. Vampires don't bite? Yeah! Because you can find a unicorn playing with adult men who had big ears…. The hunter made sure he emphasized the word for effect.

The Vampire war had ended, but Gale's trust didn't change to those vampires. Especially to this suspicious (but handsome)creature before him.

"You are Gale Narumi, correct?", a man entered the room. Like any other vampires, his face was beautiful, no sign of aging can be found on his body or face. His clothes is disheveled that made Gale wondered what he really is doing in the bathroom, sounds of someone whimpering from the said place send shivers on his back, but he ignored. The atmosphere turned colder and uncomfortable for the Narumi Hunter. There's a voice shouting inside him to grab the weapon on his waist line and shoot it to the who-knows-what-age vampire. A small cough cut his thoughts to the small rope on his belt. "Pardon?", he asks. Roderick's on the entrance of the apartment. Gale wouldn't be surprised since he is a vampire.

"I am assigned by the Vampire Committee and the Hunters too..", his voice is silkier than the silk you've been using as a bed sheet or the silk of weaved by spider. Gale's eyes only focused on the direction the man was heading. Leader Horan reached out for a bundle of papers beside the flipped over cabinet, he took a glance at the empty bottle of liquor before stepping aside to stand in front of Gale and Roderick. The purple-haired stared at the papers for minutes, realizing it's a news headline about mysterious cases about people disappearing, he asked.

"What happened to those people?"

America's been one of the countries the hunter picked as enjoying. He never got cases about the said country to have people disappearing, exception of kidnappings by normal humans. He snorted at the pictures of young men and women who're been labeled as "missing". One of them has white hair and sharp eyes, it made him remember Zero Kiryuu's face. The other people have lavender eyes. It resembled a pattern in Gale's mind.

"Kidnapped huh? What it's relation to my mission? The Vampire war have ended and Level E vampire shouldn't be that smart to just kidnap people than draining them on spot.", he crossed his arms.

"True Hunter but the cases brought some rumors about someone who revived from the dead."

"And may I know who is that someone?"

"You may know him, since he is the one who started the Vampire war.", Roderick butted in. There was silence, the hunter processing the words on his mind. It took almost minutes for him to react, and it's not what the two vampires had expected.

Gale stifled a laugh. He's not into jokes, but this made him laugh even more. The Oh-Mighty Rido Kuran can't be back. His body turned into ashes and if not, then buried inside a coffin with multiple hunter charms. It is impossible for the man to set foot in the world of the living, the being-dead-as-a-vampire is not counted.

"Okay, okay… I get the joke but, really, what's the problem?", being a man in 20 years of age can't disappear his humor quickly.

"There is once a Legend…"

And Gale resisted the urge to laugh at the man. It always liked this right? The "It started ages ago" cliché or "There is a legend" cliché?

"That only a few vampires and hunters know…"

It's now time to be serious. "Go on.", as he saw the other vampire's gaze to him.

"It all started centuries ago…the time where vampires and humans fight for survival. A woman fell in love in one of the creatures her species despise the most. And to add it all, the vampire she loved is a Pureblood. It result more war, and sadly, the woman died without even seeing the pureblood she loved the most. The Pureblood decided to give her his honor, that he is too, love the girl. He waited for her reincarnation. Then, he gave her the gift of immortality and beauty, by making her a vampire. The humans were outraged by this. They promised to kill the traitor. One day, a mysterious nomad appears on their hide out, promising them that the man will help them kill the woman and the other vampires. He showed them magic, and that's when the Vampire Hunters are born. "

Gale scowled at the story the man is retelling. He doesn't care about the origins of his being. A Vampire Hunter is born because of hatred, the hunter charms are an exception though. No one knows how the Hunters can make charms or weapons to kill or paralyze vampires. Even his former teacher Yagari, didn't know. The story about a mysterious nomad who teaches the normal humans about magic is unbelievable. The purple haired once red the Hunter's history, and no words proven that there is a nomad involve in the last vampire war ages ago.

"The battle was bloody, and the humans found out that there is a daughter the ex-human was carrying. To give revenge for betraying them, they kidnapped the child, sealed her vampire blood, and trained her to be a Vampire Hunter."

The Hunter's eyes widened at this.

"It was the Vampire's turn to be mad. They created a prophecy, that the 36th descendant of the daughter will be awaken. His or Her blood will awaken, it will release an intoxicating smell, which all vampires wouldn't be able to resist. Once the blood is drank, it will give an enormous power, the receiver will have the ability to things it haven't done before…"

"So it means… that the 36th descendant is roaming around on this world?", Gale raised a brow at the vampire in front of him. The story is a bluff let alone a good story to be told to the little children. He tucked his hands on the pockets of his jeans. The Vampires are good liars especially those elderly ones. A huge pain in the ass…

"This pictures, every single one of them makes a lead to what kind of person the pursuer is finding.", Leader Horan pointed straight at the girl on the photo. Her lavender eyes showing happiness, long blonde hair cascading down on her shoulders. She looks like an angel. He inspected the other photos which had also had the same features as her, only to have white or silvery hair. Some of them had lavender, lilac, violet eyes, while the others have white, silvery and grey ones. All of them made Gale remember a certain person having those trademarks.

Roderick was the first to reply, "It is finding someone with lavender, lilac, violet eyes and white or silvery hair."

The tucked hand returned to the owner's chin while the other one is supporting the arm. "Does it have something to do with the person?"

"Yes it does. I believe that the person is what it was looking for."

"Hmm…and what does it concern with the deal?"

"In exchange for the case and the world, we need to you to find this certain per-"

"That's not we have talked about. I'm going to get that case and give you the clearance to get out of this place then travel back and live peacefully in Japan…", Gale's eyes started to dilate. He hated threatening the other vampires(remembering the accident at the Vampire Council) but he is fighting here for his life. A year of finding something he needed to retrieve or kill. He never got a good break just like his former teacher Yagari Toga. Gale sighed, "And you'll also need to ask the Committee…"

Roderick's movement caught his attention, intensively looking at him with a blank look on his face. Leader Horan just stared at Gale, there's a small glint of begging on his eyes, yet he refused to give in. Gale almost laughed at the man who values his vampire pride.

Moments passed and the purple-haired didn't give an immediate response, this confused the vampire, half expecting to be refused. He was proved wrong though.

"I accept."

"Zero! You should be guarding the gates right now!", Yori exclaimed, taking off her blue sweater.

Zero Kiryuu was your average hunter slash vampire. After the vampire war, everything was at peace. There are a few changes but still can be seen as enduring. The vampire Council and the Hunter Committee joined forces, the sudden declaration of the Kuran's wedding on England after Christmas, the changes in prefect duties and Zero's beliefs in vampires. He started to befriend them as much as he could, but only the Kuran's followers took interest in the silver-haired ex-human. The months after Rido's death is a huge pain in the back and shoulders. Zero remained on his ranking while Yuki transferred on the Night Class. Since she is the so-called Kuran Kaname's fiancée and the lost princess of vampires, adding the rudeness she now possessed after awakening her blood, it is proper to keep an eye on her from no other than her soon-to-be husband. The ex-human found that disgusting, but he still couldn't keep the truth that his feelings for the Pureblood Princess is still swirling on his heart. Kaname was a possessive bastard he could tell, every time he saw them together, the Prince seemed to mock him by staring at him with eyes full of victory. He at least got along with him in a few occations.

"Okay I hear ya!", he answered while covering his ears for the loud booming voice ready to compete with Yuki's. Zero is wearing the usual Day Class outfit, with a few accessories of course! His Bloody Rose was attached on his waist with a chain hanging on his hips, his hair was messy as usual and the clothes were still wrinkled also a small and black cross hugging his neck to add the cool slash bad boy look. Not much to be proud of but Zero became the feminine of all females in Day Class. He sometimes got mistaken as a Night Class for his beauty and body-but nah! Vampires are like that right?

Then the bell ring, and this is the sign that the two hopeless prefects needed to muster up their strength to block the Day Class girls from suffocating the Vampires, but vampires don't breathe, don't they? Anyway, nothing really changed from the Day Class girls at admiring the Night Class, especially on Aidou. Yori was already waiting at the Day Class gates while Zero remained on his place which is on the wall. His glare isn't very useful this days. The Day Class girls almost fainted at seeing him giving them the angry glare and that is not because of fear, because of the hotness the man was giving them.

Sounds of screams and yells followed the opening of the gates, mostly on the Day Class'. The other door opened, and the Vampires, with the lead of their Prince and Princess Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. Seeing Yuuki hugged her brother's arm make Zero roll his eyes. The "Switch" was a chaos to both creatures. Yori served as a divider while Zero kept on yelling to stop the girls from touching the Vampires. Even after the war, Zero kept his guard on by keeping his Bloody Rose at his side in all times. Some vampires hated him until now, with a new addition.

"Oh? Here is the Level E!", Yuuki grimaced while embracing Kaname's arm. The Kuran Prince remained on his poker-face, letting Yuuki insult the hunter.

"Shut up Yuuki!", Yori suddenly appeared of nowhere, not caring if Yuuki is now a vampire that could suck her blood dry or slash her into pieces. Yuuki's been mean to Zero after the awakening of her blood, and Zero just let her do what she wants. The silver-head vampire didn't mind at all and continued separating the "leeches" away from the vampires. Besides, he would gain nothing if he talked back to Yuuki. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at her ex-best friend before sticking his nose up in the air while smirking.

"And who are you to talk back like that you disgusting human?", she smiled wickedly at Yori.

Zero sighed at Yori who is busy forcing a smile on her face. He never saw Yori angry before, and it makes her scary. So to put an end to the fight (which is actually starting right now), he grabbed Yori's arm.

"And you said I should keep an eye to my anger…", he sighed before bowing. "Please excuse my friend, Kuran…"

"He started it Zero!", Yori huffed while crossing her eyes and secretly glaring at the Princess. "Then you let it bother you? Your are hopeless than me Yori…", he joked to enlighten the mood before him.

"Don't ignore me you Level E!", Yuuki shouted, catching their attention.

Kaname was just standing there, without doing anything until his friend Takuma appeared beside him, "Seriously Kaname? You're just going to stand here?". Kaname's been acting strangely after he got engaged to Yuuki. He got more distant to the world lately.

"I….what? Takuma what are you saying?", Kaname stared at him in confusion. Takuma chuckled at his friend's naivety on what's happening. He pointed on the hand clinging on Kaname's arm before the pureblood finally realized.

"Oh."

"You Disgusting Level E! I don't even care what's going to happen to you! You're just a pathetic knight to protect me you Useless thing!"

Zero was getting headaches for Yuuki's voice. Did she swallow a huge megaphone after she awakened? Seriously, he's getting annoyed. His attention turned to the human girls who seemed to drag Aidou out of the line Zero was forced to make in 6 hours. After giving a small steady gaze at Yori, he headed to the direction the pure blonde vampire was in.

"How dare you turn your back on me! You Imbecile!"

The Zero fan club, almost hearing Yuuki's voice, turned to her with anger. "How you dare insult Kiryuu-san like that?! Event thought you got transferred to the Night Class doesn't mean you're a Goddess you B*tch!", one of them shouted in anger.

"Do what you want pathetic humans! Let's go Kana-chan!", Yuki smiled at Kaname before shooting a deadly glare to the Zero fan club. The girls shot her back with a glare, before obediently walked away to their dorm rooms.

Zero ruffled his silver locks after the messy chaos the fan girls had made. The only one left is the Vampires, almost helping him from taming the wild women. The sun is almost disappearing in sight, Zero puffed in and out of annoyance when someone called him.

"Zeroo-kun!", Aidou, the Vampire Idol stood beside him. He only smiled back and gave him playful punch before patting his shoulders. The two became friends after the Vampire war. Even Aidou's cousin, Kain was Zero's acquaintance now. The ex-human and the fire user get along well. Add Ruka, Shiki and Takuma on the list. They seemed like old friends.

"A playboy as ever…", the Level D vampire rolled his eyes. Zero hadn't been fallen on the Level E rank because of the blood he drank from his brother and two other purebloods. The routine is to drink the Kuran Kaname's blood every month, and Zero refused. It turned out that he can finally survive for a year without drinking a pureblood's blood every month. Kaname's been his blood donor in exchange for Yuuki. The nights where he went with Kaname was just a random memory, there was nothing drastic happened in nights where he would sink his fangs on the man's skin. The taste was wonderful, and he would feel a spark but pleasing electricity jolting him but there was nothing more. Sometimes Zero wished that the Prince should at least make a conversation at him, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You know me Zero! I'm handsome that those girls won't stop just to feel my love for them..", the ice user hugged his self tightly. As in dreaming that he was the only vampire the girls are drooling on. Kain sighed then nodded at Zero's direction, and the Kiryuu returned it by smiling. The other vampires began to scramble when they catch a glimpse of the moon. They needed to get in classes on time which Zero allowed them. Yori decided to give a silent curse to the Vampire girl leading them, before hurrying to her designating place for patrolling, giving a small "I'll go there now" to the silver-haired hunter then fading out in sight. Zero sighed at her partner's temper when it becomes to Yuuki, but still grateful for defending him.

"Bye!", Takuma waved. He turned around and raised his hand as a gesture then left the place to follow Yori.

Kaname only just stared on the hunter's back disappearing on sight. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him on his simple but innocent move.

The night patrolling is hard, especially when some girls are sneaking in the yard. Yori already confiscated the phones used in snapping stolen pictures from the unaware vampires (except Aidou). Every night it's their routine, Zero didn't mind since he is already used to the squealing, the sneering, fainting and other stuff that annoys him much. His foster father, Kaien, assigned him in the scouting of dorms and even the Night Class isn't an exemption to his dismay.

After the hour hand strikes 12, Yori waved a goodbye to him. As a prefect, it is also a duty to balance your sleep. Zero, a half vampire, didn't need to as he is always late whether he would sleep early. He stretched his arms before making his way to the Night Class' dorms. His partner already offered for the Day Class, and the ex-human is grateful for the lessened chore.

The night is silent, even the vampires is aware of their surroundings. Zero's pitter-patting of shoes echoed through the first hall of the Night Dorms. He didn't see any vampire sneaking out today. He realized that it was still early for the vampires have their classes at this hours. He cursed quietly, blaming himself for mistaking the number where the hour hand is pointing.

Since he was here, why didn't he have a stroll around? The vampires didn't have an activity involving using their main hall or so he thought.

The vampires moved silently, their footsteps not heard even if you closed the distances from their shoes. Zero didn't even heard the discussion from the professor leading the Kuran's class.

"And so, the history of the Vampire Hunters is still a mystery to us Vampires."

Kaname held a steady gaze to their teacher, trying his best not to ruin his soon-to-be-wife mood. Yuuki's been a bully to everybody, especially to the ex-human. Some part of him said that deserve to the Hunter, but the other part of wanting to slit Yuuki's throat into pieces bothered him than the meeting he will be leading later. He love Yuuki, of course she loves him more than a lion loves his pride. But there's a nagging feeling that the "Love" should be "Loved". The Kuran prince thought that he is still under the blood exchange with Zero (and it freaks him) but after the months passed, he decided that there's a glitch that can change his and Yuuki's life forever. That glitch is dangerous, especially when it confused the vampire more than he could imagine. Sometimes Kaname would dream about jerking off with a lavender eyed boy which seems very familiar to him.

The conclusion to his feeling died out when he realized that the glitch is very little. It could not create an attack, unless Kaname would dare to dig out.

"Today, we'll be holding an activity. It's not a big thing to do. All we have to do is to find Kiryuu, Zero for another examination."

Grunts and groans emitted from the other vampires while Kaname's group exchange glances. There was an uproar starting from Yuuki, but it stopped when they spotted the hunter, oblivious to their figures on the entrance hall.

Zero appeared serious as he saw them. He suddenly cursed himself to his bad luck.

'Great. Nice to see you again Yuuki', he thought, eyes boring into the group of vampires in front of him. Takuma is the only one who acknowledged the hunter, then he gestured to the others to wave along with him. Kain, Aidou and the others finally noticed him and waved back. The Kiryuu nodded in return.

A silence greeted the other vampires including Kuran.

"Speak of the Devil. Here goes the Level E.", Yuuki spat, her arms circling through Kaname's waist. The other vampires who are not in favor to the ex-human agreed, and began to share opinions to each other. These soon died down when their professor halted them. It seems that he too, doesn't like the hunter.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kiryuu?"

"Patrol.", Zero said straightforwardly. He ignored the other vampires glaring daggers at him, and strode forward to the opposite side of the route the vampires are heading. He had the authority to stroll around the halls since he is a prefect.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Kiryuu. I need your "help " for something.", Professor Vlank, said the word "help" like venom. Kaname trailed his eyes unto Zero, who only raised his brow.

"Zero-sama! Zero-sama!", a voice called outside.

All vampires (including Zero) turned to the windows to see the Head, Kaien and Yori struggling to stop a girl about 14. Her eyes widened as she scream the name of the hunter.

**A/N: So this is the end of the chapter. Leave a review and there will be more. I love you fellow fangirls and fanboys. AnimeLyver loves you always.**

**Gale: Love you too!**

**Ern: Die in H*ll! *walks out***


End file.
